


Ambiance and Vanity

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Hanson (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Anthem Era, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Incest, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’ve loved you since the day I met you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambiance and Vanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



"I think I've loved you since the day I met you," Luke muttered as he curled next to Taylor in the bed of the hotel room they were staying in and his words gave Taylor a pause.

It wasn't that they scared him or anything like that but they did unsettle him in ways, mainly because Luke sounded like he meant them and the last person who had said they loved him and meant it was Zac but he had ran away from Zac to try to be a better husband and father when Natalie had been expecting their fifth child and now here he was three years later and once again he was fucking up.

Of course it wasn't with Zac, Zac was long gone, had left Tulsa the day after Taylor had left him and maybe in some ways Taylor deserved it, even if Zac leaving unexpectedly had also ended the band. It was a fact he dealt with just like he dealt with Isaac blaming him because somehow Isaac suspected he was the reason that Zac left though maybe Isaac didn't know the full extent, never could.

"I love you too Luke," Taylor lied as he leaned in to peck Luke's lips and he let his eyes fall shut as his mind was flooded with images of Zac.

It was the only way he could enjoy it, it seemed was if he pictured Zac because at least with Zac things hadn't been fake they had been real but now everything about Taylor was fake but Zac was probably better off. Zac didn't deserve the damage Taylor entailed because deep down Taylor knew he could never be a good husband or father or even lover. He was meant to hurt people.

That was just who Jordan Taylor Hanson was, he was a user of the worst kind but maybe he deserved it, after all he had been blessed with the looks or wasn't that what all his fans said. He had been the looker, the one who always had people throwing themselves at him.

Zac had thrown himself at him, Natalie had thrown herself at him..and now Luke had followed their paths but at least Zac was gone, had ran the moment Taylor cut him loose and Taylor would never willingly drag him back in.


End file.
